


être, c'est aimer

by Reveire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetry, Weird Fluff, Zuko wants love, just a bunch of words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveire/pseuds/Reveire
Summary: And Katara would tangle her hands on his shoulders kissing his embarrassed words, shutting him up, forgiving him, celebrating his existence to heal him a little.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	être, c'est aimer

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of a very old clumsy work I found about these two, this is just a bunch of words trying to be fluff, thanks for reading!

**être, c'est aimer**

_(to be, is to love)_

There's a girl.

Zuko wants to compare her with the moon and the stars, or the sky of soot frozen at night. He could compare her to a rare metaphor that forms like clumsy leaves tangling in his mind of broken boy; a boy who tries to heal himself with his numb hands (without breaking it any further). Zuko could confess words about her pretty eyes or her hair matted by the warm wind over her face, her pretty lips tightly clenched, just like her fists, just like water (the water, her water, which must be more intense than a stream, more comforting than the sea) that forms between her fingers and becomes entangled in her shadow like a dancer.

_(Zuko dares to imagine himself whispering over her neck, asking her for forgiveness infinitely in her mouth. And Katara would tangle her hands on his shoulders kissing his embarrassed words, shutting him up, forgiving him, celebrating his existence to heal him a little. Zuko imagines touching her, and she has marble skin, wicker kisses tattooed on her warm and trembling skin of fever._

_Because he is fire, warm and comforting bonfire in the sand; she is the sea approaching like gentle waves on the shore._

_He imagines (oh how daring) that she likes him, that she loves him (even if it's a little, not so much); because love Katara would be to heal and forgive himself a little, just a bit, no matter if this sea-salt girl doesn't even look at him)_. But Zuko is a wet stain on the wall.

Zuko could tell her many things (but he remains as a shadow at the corner, because what would happen if he overshadowed her, she who makes the night look like a lighted sky). And so he doesn’t dare to bend over and kiss her callous skin, tangling his clumsy hands with her kind ones, to have the ridiculous idea that her gaze would soften over his.

There's a girl. Katara. More immense than the sea, warmer than night.

But one day, she surrounds him in her arms of dark night, and he snuggles between her palms while he lets himself sleep in an eternally soft dream, the first time he lets himself rest; all while she whispers love words in his ear

and then

her silent kisses on the broken scar in his eye.


End file.
